A Series of Unfortunate Misunderstandings
by Marshmallow and Omelette
Summary: Autocorrect; modern technology's greatest enemy. Sometimes it leads to dirty jokes, really embarrassing situations and awkward misunderstandings – Team Natsu and friends, modern university AU
1. Chapter 1

**Problem 01**

* * *

It was a casual Wednesday, or what was meant to be, for the two university students.

Lisanna Strauss and Erza Scarlet were in town, on a shopping trip for their daily household necessities when they decided to explore more of what Fiore could offer to them.

It was then that they had stumbled upon a river tour surrounded by a great scenery. One filled with fully bloomed flowers, nicely cut grass, long seaweed visible through the canal's clear water and an old castle structure in the area. It was the beautiful sight that could pull anyone in. Well, it was that, and the larger than average flock of ducks – swimming on the river or flying around.

"Hey, isn't this where Mira-nee saw that really fat duck in one of the holes in the wall?" Pointed out Lisanna as they stood on the bridge overlooking the scene. Below them, various gondola boats were lined up for river tours.

"Yes," Erza answered.

"Want to snap her a picture and tell her what we're up to?"

"Sure,"

Ezra then took out her phone as she began to take a _Snapchat_ video of the scene below her. As the redhead got ready to post the snap on her story and to the older Strauss sibling, her brown eyes widened in mild amusement from the autocorrect on her phone.

A smile stretched on Erza's face. "Wow,"

"What?" Lisanna asked.

"My phone just autocorrected 'duck' to 'dick'," Erza told Lisanna, her eyes never once leaving the mobile device in her hands. "I almost told Mirajane 'I saw a really fat dick'. That would have been incredibly embarrassing."

The snow haired girl beside her snickered, her lips tilted upwards in a grin. "Yeah, it would be."

Lisanna laughed once more before she looked over at the view before them, something caught her eye. Her eyes widened.

"Uhh ... Erza?" She called nervously.

"Hmm?" Erza hummed, eyes stlll glued to her phone as she replied her snap messages.

"You know Jellal Fernandez, right?"

"Yes," Erza answered. "He's the President of the Crime and Justice Society that I'm in." She informed her friend, curious for her sudden interest in the third year Criminology student.

"Well..." Lisanna paused, she's hesitant to say this as she continues overlooking the bridge they're on. Lisanna wasn't sure how to tell this to Erza. "Call it hunch but ... I'm pretty sure he heard you."

Erza's eyebrows knit together as she pulled away from her phone.

"Pardon?" She raised a brow as she turned to stare at the first year student.

Lisanna only answered Erza's confusion by pointing below to where the gondolas were parked.

Or to be exact, one gondola in particular rowing very closely to where they stood over as the boat turned. Standing at the edge of the gondola, holding onto a wooden stick as he pushed off the tip was none other than Jellal Fernandez. He smirked as he sent the small boat on its way, heading in the opposite direction of where the girls stood.

He wore a yellow straw hat on his dark blue head, and it was easy to see that he was working as one of the small town's boat tour's gondoliers. Lisanna was right, it _was_ Jellal! And he was downright grinning at them as his boat drifted away.

"... Oh no," Erza cursed softly under her breath. Her face now resembled the shade of her hair.

Jellal just smiled, never breaking eye contact as he _slowly_ gondola-ed away from them.

It was not her finest moments. Especially not in front of her crush.

It seemed like an eternity filled with an awkward stare down, two set of widen eyes and a Cheshire cat grin. After Jellal had _finally_ rowed far away enough, someone spoke up.

"Sooo ..." Lisanna said after what seemed like a long pause. "I bet tomorrow's lecture will be an interesting one."

Erza only replied by letting out a muffled scream.

* * *

 **Notes**

Based on real life experiences by the authors.

– Written by **Marshmallow** and edited by **Omelette** , 10 September 2017

M: Auto-correct is such a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Problem 02**

* * *

 _Hey, can I ask you a question?_ A text message from Lucy Heartfilia blinked of Gray Fullbuster's phone screen.

Gray raised an eyebrow but replied anyways. _Sure. Shoot._

 _Do you know a guy named Natsu Dragneel? Pink hair, toothy grin and a checkered scarf that he always seems to wears it all the time._ Lucy asked. _I think I've seen you guys hanging out around campus._

 _Yea, I know Squinty Eyes._ Gray texted back. _Y?_ He was curious with the sudden interest the blonde had.

 _He's in my seminar group. Our seminar leader paired us up but I forgot to get his number._

 _I'll send it to yiu then._ Gray replied then corrected, _*you_

Lucy replied, _Thanks ^_^_

Gray hummed aloud, he was about to just leave the sudden conversation and resume playing his PS4 games when he saw Lucy typing. Gray sighed. Why was he such a good guy? He waited for Lucy to finish her text. 'Then again, I could always blue tick her. My PS4 is waiting for me.'

The blonde wrote, _Natsu seems … well, immature. Is he a reliable group partner?_

 _Well, he does plsy s lot._ Gray answered then corrected himself again, _*play a lot_

 _So, he's childish?_ Lucy asked.

Gray's fingers flew across the screen, not even paying much attention to his spelling. He relied too much on his autocorrect. He replied, _Natsu's a molester._

Bold words immediately popped up on his screen. _WHAT?!_

 _*prankster_ Gray quickly corrected. _He's a huge prankster. He's NOT a molester!_

Lucy spammed him in reply. _Omg, don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!_

 _Shit, don't tell him I said thst!_ Gray wrote then corrected himself yet again, *that.

 _GRAY!_ Lucy scolded.

He apologized, _I'm sorry!_

 _Get a proper spell checker! Gray, I swear to God one day you'll end up giving someone the biggest misunderstanding that it's not even going to be funny!_

 _I have dyslexia, Lucy! I'm sorry words just fuck me up!_ With that, he was done. He didn't feel the need to explain himself further, and so Lucy.

* * *

"Ice princess! You called me a molester in front of Lucy?!" Natsu screamed as he barged into the middle of a lecture.

The lecturer paused and the students in the room eyed Gray.

"What? No, you have no evidence!" His eyes were met with a screenshot. 'Shit!'

Natsu was pissed, "You damn stripper!"

* * *

 **Notes**

– Written by **Omelette** and edited by **Mashmallow** , 10 September 2017

O: I'm so glad I was just e-mailing myself story ideas when I wrote the word 'prankster' which got corrected to 'molester'


End file.
